Sharing Cheesecake
by Tendertooks
Summary: Now Malfoy has done it: he has defected to Harry’s side. As Christmas comes, he must find a way to erase his Malfoy self to earn Harry's trust... And maybe more... Slash.
1. One Kind Word

**I – One Kind Word…**

**A/N: **Hello people. This short vignette is actually just an experiment; for the first time in my life I tried my first draft with just conversation and chat-like actions. Of course, I fleshed out my story, and I hope you all like it. It starts out kind of abrupt, though, oh and I'm trying to do away with my long, stringy sentences.

This is dedicated to Tangledhair, who has been my great inspiration. She's done a great work,_ A Boy, Lost_. If you haven't read it yet, you're wasting your lives. Tangledhair, awesome job!

Well, this is also for everyone; Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy. I love cheesecake. Though it's not _really_ part of the story. Heh.

Oh and by the way, disclaimers arrive here- :disclaim:

--- ---

"_One kind word can warm three winter months." _

_Japanese Proverb_

--- ---

"What is your _problem?_" Malfoy snapped, rearing behind him to glare at Harry, who stood rooted to the spot. "Do I have a tail hanging out of my arse? What's so _funny?"_

Harry grinned.

"It's a sin to smile now, is it?"

"You've been doing it all week!" Replied Malfoy, seething. "You've been gloating around with your smirk and breathing down my neck at the same time. I mean— how is it even _possible_?"

"Is it the fact that I had teeth that scared you, or that I breathe?"

"It's the fact that you're not supposed to smirk _or_ follow _me_, for Merlin's sake!" Malfoy spat back.

Malfoy looked incredulous as he gaped at Harry's confident grin. His nerdy friends were absent from his side once again, Malfoy noted, and yet the Gryffindor looked so self-assured and brave. Malfoy shook his blonde head, utterly perplexed.

_What has gotten into Pothead?_

Harry thought for a moment. "Hmm… Yes, well… W_here _in hell's name didyou get that expression, Draco? 'For Merlin's sake'? It's got everyone sounding like a grandmother. "

"—I— I don't— stop making side comments! And stop stalking me around as well, you loon!"

Harry pointed beyond Malfoy, to the massive doors a few feet away from them. "Hey, sorry to disappoint you, but this _is _the only way I can get to the great hall."

"Liar!" Growled Malfoy, suddenly drawing forth and jabbing a finger at Harry's chest. "You've been following me around all month like I'm some slab of juicy meat ready to roast."

Malfoy's grey eyes shown with malicious anger once again, his face pale and rigid, white teeth like fangs bared out in warning. Harry dropped his gaze, and similarly dropped his attitude; his squared shoulders sagged and his confident grin vanished. He then did something Malfoy was more accustomed to see; he sighed.

Malfoy smirked as he saw he was regaining the upper hand.

"Alright, Draco, I'm sorry." Said Harry, moving his hand to hold Malfoy's, but as he did, the Slytherin simultaneously drew back. Harry stared, his profound green eyes less secure than a while back, and took a deep breath.

"I just tried to get you off guard."

"What do you want, Potter?"

Harry's eyes flickered for a moment; they seemed once again grave and resolute.

"Why are you still acting like a snot, Draco? You're still insulting me and my friends. You're still playing awful pranks with the younger years. You're still scribbling 'Harry Potter shagged the Dark Lord' around the school. You _hit _Hermione for blocking your way."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but Harry began walking towards him. The blonde began stepping back.

"But then you also defected from your father," continued Harry, "and pledged alliance to Dumbledore. You signed into The Order, and you gave out information of Voldemort's uncaptured Death Eaters willingly. Your not a Malfoy anymore, Draco; they've disowned you, you've disowned them— they dropped your last name, so you should drop your attitude too… I believe you are something more than a Malfoy."

A few drops of silence trickled, both eyes challenging each other to a battle of wills.

"Well, it's a pity, Potter," replied Malfoy softly, even silkily, "that when your parents died, you couldn't drop _their_ last name, because if you did, no one would have to smell that repulsive stench of your mother's mudblood bile on you."

The sudden look of hurt was evident in Harry's face, and Malfoy smirked smugly at him before pushing against lithe shoulders and regally stalking to the Great Hall. His lone footsteps echoed loudly against the marble.

This time, he noticed, Harry wasn't following.


	2. Sorrow is a Fruit

**II – Sorrow is a Fruit…**

"_Sorrow is a fruit: God did not make it grow on limbs too weak to bear it." _

_-Hugo_

---

The look on Harry's face was priceless, thought Malfoy, smirking, but it also gave him a sting he could not well define. He resisted the urge to look back, terrified of looking concerned. Instead, he entered the Great Hall with the usual swagger, and seated himself between two Slytherin girls whom he knew were harmless. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, he noted, were glaring at him threateningly from a few seats to his right, a look blaring 'traitor' slapping him on the face.

He arched an eyebrow at them, as if he could not care less, and looked away.

How much longer was this going to last?

Malfoy resisted the urge to sigh. As much as he would like to, he could not act "soft" among the Slytherins, or anyone for that manner. He decided on depicting himself aloof, while deep inside he was pondering deeply.

His life depended greatly on the measured steps of care that he took; he knew that the Slytherin commonroom was now a den of snakes. He tread carefully over their tempers because now that he was a traitor… he did not have the influence he once had. They could very well stab him in the dark while he was asleep.

But Malfoy was well prepared. He had cast his bed curtains to wail and shriek when it was not he that manipulated them; he also had a Shield Charm surrounding his space. He trained himself to sleep lightly, so lightly that he barely just skimmed through his subconscious. He would awaken at the slightest disturbance.

He still could not, however, show his ties with Dumbledore or with Harry. No one but the Order itself knew of Malfoy's involvement, and Dumbledore warned him to be extra careful for now.

"We'll think of a way to keep you safe at Hogwarts," Dumbledore had said lightly, "but for now, bear the Slytherins until Christmas comes. I hear you shall be the only sixth year in your dorm by then."

As Christmas drew near, he felt the strain unwind; slightly. Tomorrow all the Slytherins his year would be gone. He would be safe for the meantime.

Malfoy looked up, suddenly remembering to get some food on his plate. Instead of glancing at the sandwiches, however, he found himself looking straight at Harry.

Harry was peculiarly silent, and kept his head down. He did not look at his plate; he was staring at the mahogany table, boring a bright-green stare through it. Malfoy wondered idly if Potter was thinking about the insult on his parents. There was absolutely no way to know.

The blonde started sensing regret inch into his core, and he did his best to push it away. He did not mean those spiteful words, but it was habit; he had been a Malfoy for too long. Spite was in his blood.

He watched as Harry declined having to talk with the other Gryffindors. Malfoy watched him spoon his food, thinking deeply, just like him.

And Malfoy knew, deep in his charcoaled heart, that he felt sorry.

For the first time in his life.


	3. The Bee

**III – The Bee…**

_"The bee is more honored than other animals, not because she labors, but because she labors for others." _

—_St. John Chrysostom_

---

"Why did I do it?"

Malfoy looked blankly up at the Headmaster, his hands in his lap, as if he was a little child afraid to touch the immaculately clean surroundings. Dumbledore's office was quite nice, but a lot of gadgets on the shelf were broken and his books were piled near his desk.

This morning he had been summoned to the headmaster's, and for a moment he had been afraid. What if, when he opened the door, Lucius Malfoy was standing with his wand fixed on Dumbledore, and a smirk fixed on him?

But he entered the office and saw nothing of the sort, so sat down quietly and watched the headmaster humming and fixing his little stack of papers. Malfoy found himself blurting out,

"_Why did I do it?"_

There was a brief silence where Dumbledore ruffled the parchments quickly, set them down and took a deep breath from where he was sitting.

"I do not hold those answers, I'm afraid." Said Dumbledore frankly, knowing that he was talking about the defect. He peered sincerely at his student with twinkling blue eyes.

Malfoy cocked his head and squinted, "Aren't you supposed to read my mind or something?"

"Why, I wouldn't know how if I tried." replied Dumbledore innocently, shrugging. "Whatever made you think I could do that?"

"Potter always seems to have high regards for you. I suspected a little foul play."

Dumbledore smiled, but said nothing about it. Instead he asked, "So you've spoken with your responsibility?"

Malfoy looked up at the old headmaster, his hands now clenched on the arms of his squishy chair.

"Quite. What do you mean responsibility?"

Dumbledore leaned forward, both long, spidery hands calmly before them, fingers intertwined. He stared directly at Malfoy, as if observing him very honestly.

"Well, Draco," he said, "As you are out of your father's reach, and in custody of Remus Lupin, you have been taken into the wing of our fold."

"Yes." Draco reaffirmed, nodding.

"As a safety concern, Mr. Moody believes a thorough test will be essential for you."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"…Is it a trend to suspect Slytherins?"

Dumbledore thought a moment, looking up above Malfoy's head as if wondering himself why it was the case. Finally, he stated, "Well, seeing as Slytherin has _been_ the trend for the Dark Lord…"

Malfoy nodded to him wordlessly; he understood.

Dumbledore continued. "Tomorrow you will undergo a Veritaserum interrogation. If you pass, which you most assuredly have my confidence in doing, you will live with Mr. Lupin at Sirius Black's old home. When Harry moves back there in the middle of summer, along with Hermione and Ron, you will be guarding him, Draco. That will be your main responsibility as the youngest member in the Order."

Something shifted in Malfoy's grey eyes. Dumbledore must have noticed, for he blinked. Malfoy looked down at the table, seeming upset and distracted.

Malfoy had once noticed that the others did not consider Hermione, Ron or Harry part of the Order. He questioned the fact of why _he_ had to be part of such a thing.

"Are you wondering why you are the only young one in the Order?"

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" Snided Malfoy suspiciously. Dumbledore ignored him. Instead, he began a long explanation.

"You are in the Order because you, unlike them, have been trained immensely in the Dark Arts and defense by Death Eaters themselves, starting from a very young age.

"Ron cannot join the Order because his parents did not sign the magical contract, they say he is still too young. Hermione cannot join because her muggle parents do not know about the Order, and might be vexed at what the Order is for. Harry cannot join because he is, in fact, the main target of the Dark Lord. Besides that, his muggle aunt and uncle detest magic so much that they would never lay a finger on the magical pact.

"You have no more parents to fret over you, and Remus has already signed the papers. He believes you are old enough. You will have to protect Harry Potter because of these terms. Is it clear?"

"That will be hell." Replied Malfoy flatly, giving a small, ironic bow.

"Indeed. It will be difficult to sever your rivalry, but in order to continue you are left with no other options."

Dumbledore let a small silence dwindle, before asking,

"But, you knew these things would happen?"

"Yes." replied Malfoy immediately.

"You understand the dangers."

"Of course."

Dumbledore leaned in even closer. "You know of the humiliation and the pain that you will have to endure."

"Yes."

"And the exclusion against Slytherin, your old family and friends."

"Yes."

"That is why you fear your life each time you enter the Slytherin commonroom or dorms. That is why you are afraid of joining your old friends at the table."

Inside, Malfoy's heart started beating rapidly; he finally heard all of his fears being uttered out loud, being confirmed. It gave him a sense of reality now than when he had once contemplated this on his own.

Dumbledore asked him something that made him feel even more awkward.

"And you do not know why you changed sides?"

"…Not quite."

They sat silently, Malfoy looked back up at Dumbledore, for once showing helplessness, for once showing Dumbledore the fears which he had so long covered. Dumbledore smiled sadly, like a father not being able to make things easier for his child. And immediately Malfoy felt better; for he knew Dumbledore understood.

"Ahh… yes, it leads us back to your first question," Said Dumbledore, with his serious, booming voice, "A question you must indeed answer: Why did you do it?"

Now Malfoy blinked, and understood, that his question was the hardest question of all.

He stuttered to make a reply,

"…Perhaps… Perhaps the Veritaserum will tell us…"

Inside his mind, the question echoed.

_Why did I do it?_


	4. Be Kind

**IV – Be Kind… **

"_Be kind, for every one you meet is fighting a battle." _

—_John Watson_

---

"Is this your first time staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

Malfoy looked up from where he lay on the powdery cold snow. His gloved hands cradled his head, and his thick robe was spread around him. The speaker was bathed in shadows, but by the messy contour of hair Malfoy knew exactly who it was. He looked back to the wintry afternoon sky.

"Obviously." He said.

Harry smiled down at him.

"Well… You won't be alone. I wasn't allowed to go with Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore thinks it's best that I stay here. They've just left… I heard you'll be alone in your dorms…"

Malfoy did not reply, instead closed his eyes and felt a soft breeze licking his face. Beside them, the trees gave a gentle rustle.

"Aren't you cold?" Asked Harry, his own thick robe swaying in the draft. Malfoy shook his head.

"Want cheesecake? A sign of truce?" queried Harry, timidly.

Malfoy cracked an eye open, and just noticed the small plate Harry was carrying. He shut his eyes once more. "No."

He heard Harry sigh, and did his best not to reopen his eyes and see if he had upset the Gryffindor again. He didn't want to know if he hurt him, because it would give him even more annoying regrets.

Malfoy heard the swishing of robes and felt Harry plopping down next to him. He listen to the Gryffindor sigh again, as he placed his cheesecake plate on the snow. Malfoy sensed Harry imitating his lying position, leaning back on the ice with his head on his hands, staring up at the same dark-grey sky.

"…I heard you're going to live with Remus." Said Harry quietly.

Malfoy kept his eyes shut.

"If I pass the Veritaserum test."

"I just came from Dumbledore's office. You aced it."

This time Malfoy opened his eyelids and glared at the voluminous clouds. He said nothing.

There was a tense stillness as both boy watched a flock of birds gliding past them. Snowflakes had begun to fall. The setting sun was almost completely gone, but the stiff lake in front of them shimmered with orange. Malfoy wanted to get away, the place was beautiful and serene, he wanted to think of nothing, to just admire; he did not wish to talk about the interrogation. Not now, not with Harry.

"They narrated all your questions and answers to me, Draco," said Harry softly, "but there is one question they avoided answering …"

Still Malfoy gave no answer. Harry turned to him.

"Tell me, Draco… Why did you do it? Why choose us?"

"I asked them not to tell, Potter."

This time it was Harry that did not reply. Malfoy peered a look, and noted that Harry was ogling him like a puppy, waiting up expectantly for a treat. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm an idiot to waste my breath and tell you?"

"Yeah."

Malfoy turned back to watch the sky. "Tough luck."

Now Harry's voice hardened, and he spoke, "You'll have to tell me sometime, too. You really don't have to hide it…"

Malfoy clenched his hands, even if it was under his blonde head. Irritation flared up within him. What is it with good guys and questions?

"Will you stop being a nosy ass?" He sneered, "You don't have to know everything, Potter you dumb fuck."

"I can't function well with you if I can't understand you." Said Harry truthfully, "Why do you always have to hide it behind your back?"

Malfoy unexpectedly sat up, and glowered at Harry disbelievingly. He bared his teeth again.

"Dear God!" He yelled out, squinting his grey eyes. The anger was brimming; he was shaking with bottled frustration. "Even after the fucking Veritaserum? You still think I'm going to deliver you to the Dark Lord, Potter? Still don't trust me? _Scared _of me, Potter? What the hell _else _am I supposed to do for you!"

With this Malfoy stood up and began shoving past the thick, soft snow, heading back into the castle. A flurry of white, cold dews danced around him. A few steps away, however, he lost his anger, so he sighed almost inaudibly and closed his eyes. A moment later he halted. A second after he regretted.

Slowly he looked back, at Potter who looked bewildered and hurt and angry. There were snowflakes on his head, and his lips were pale with cold. He had sat up, and was watching him with a mixed expression. If Malfoy did not know any better, he'd have thought Potter was about to cry.

"Potter…" Malfoy drawled out.

Harry snapped back, sounding angrier, "What now?"

Malfoy's mouth opened and closed without a word. He didn't know what he could say.

_I'm sorry, Potter, I didn't mean it._

_Never meant every insult I said._

_Didn't mean to snipe at your parents._

_I never meant anything._

_It's all just a ruse... _

_Forgive me?_

Harry looked fiercely into the blonde's eyes, and Malfoy stood for a moment, eyeing the Gryffindor emotionlessly.

"…Nothing."

Malfoy turned back and began walking, his robes billowing gracefully with another, wonderfully icy gust of wind.

**Hi. I've finally got a chance to do an upload. I'm sorry if I'm taking long… I just want to get more reviews. But I guess it's not working. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this everyone, and I'm sorry I'm not replying to your pretty comments… Maybe at the end…? **


	5. I Am Not One Of Those

**V – I Am Not One of Those…**

"_I am not one of those who believe in love at first sight, but I believe in taking a second look." _

—_Henry Vincent_

---

Malfoy entered the empty dormitory and laid down on his bed. His stomach growled with hunger, but he resisted the urge to think about the dinner that was happening right now. He did not want to share a Christmas table with the teachers and Harry and other students who were not lucky enough to go home. He did not want to see anyone right now. He did not want to talk. They might interrogate him again.

_What is it with good guys and questions?_

He had questions of his own, but he did not interview everyone against a wall just to find out what the answer was.

Why was it Harry needed to know more than he should?

Why was it he; cool, collected Slytherin; blew up each time Harry became more demanding?

Why was it he was becoming more and more afraid of the Gryffindor?

Malfoy sighed and rolled to his side, his eyes wide and open, unable to stop thinking about everything that had happened.

Was this the right path, he wondered? Or would he die soon by a Death Eater's hand, drowned with misery, hardship and regret? Were people in the Order going to shun him like his old family, for now he was a boy with no last name? A boy who had once been a nuisance? A boy who had once been on the side of Voldemort?

He had this feeling even the werewolf that adopted him won't like him too much. After all, he had insulted the professor countless times.

He rolled over to his back, and he stared at the ceiling, remembering the interrogation.

Malfoy recalled Mad-Eye Moody eyeing him suspiciously, as he sat down and got strapped onto a chair, the Veritaserum already bubbling inside his gut. There had been only a single light cast around the room, and it was directed on him. Everyone was watching. It was Dumbledore that did the questioning.

"_Do you have a plan with Voldemort? Have you ever been in his plots?"_

Malfoy had thought it would be hard to not leave anything out, but he found it relatively easy, like water pouring out of his lips. Each answer lifted a burden he had been keeping for so long.

"_Not entirely. the Dark Lord believed I was to do something more important for him next year, when the war is going to begin. I was to inconspicuously lead the Slytherins against the other houses and send them out to murder the other students and teachers."_

"_Yes, you have told us that without the Veritaserum. Have you ever felt like serving Voldemort? Will you serve Voldemort?"_

"_Not at all. I am fearful, I do not wish to serve him. I want not to be in his presence or in his plots at all."_

"_Will you ever serve your father again?"_

"_Not anymore. He is not my father if he chooses to kill me. I am not his son, and if the time comes, and we have to face, I will not regret killing him for all that has happened."_

"_Will you betray us?"_

"_No. I pledged my allegiance willingly and sincerely. "_

"_Will you hurt Harry?"_

"_Not ever."_

"_Will you thwart our plans? Even if it is not for the Dark Lord but for your own intent?"_

"_No. I pledged my allegiance with uttermost respect."_

"_Will you follow us?"_

"_Even if it is to my death."_

"_What do you think of Voldemort?"_

"_Voldemort is in the wrong. Twisted and vile. He will one day die in the hands of those righteous and true."_

"_Were you ever controlled by him? Has he seen you face to face? Have you ever passed information to him?"_

"_I was never controlled. He is manipulating Millicent Bulstrode as we speak. She is the one spy that is bound. I was never under the Imperius, but I gave out incomplete information when I was tortured, and I regret it. I shall never go to my family again."_

"_I see... Why, all in all, why are you siding with us?"_

"_Because I am in love with Harry Potter."_

Malfoy rolled over in his bed, and fell asleep.


	6. To Love

**VI – To Love… **

"To love is to make of one's heart a swinging door." –Howard Thurman

---

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid he doesn't trust me."

Dumbledore twirled his long, white beard, peering back at Malfoy. "Maybe it's just because you don't want him to."

"What?" Malfoy replied, blinking owlishly.

The murmuring of the other Headmasters framed on the wall did not disturb either Malfoy or Dumbledore. The two were at their same places in the Headmaster's office, seated across the table, with mint tea and sugar cakes. The current Headmaster was on his third. Malfoy had not touched his.

"Draco, why do you say he does not trust you?"

Dumbledore sat patiently as Malfoy continued to stare.

Malfoy was surprised to realize that he was having talks with the headmaster time and time again, knowing that long before he had detested him. His father had always commented on Dumbledore being a grey, old loon. And Malfoy had believed it.

But now as he looked at the tall, wizened professor, he noticed his "Malfoy eyes" were peeling off; he began to see what others saw, a good and sincere man.

"Well, Potter keeps pestering me for answers," Said Malfoy, grudgingly, "thinking I've got another motive for doing all these things."

"So why _are_ you doing these things?"

"I—I—You… You know why." Malfoy said, shooting an accusing look. He felt heat quickly blooming on his cheeks and ears. He knew he was already turning red. His heart began beating profusely.

"Yes, Draco. And you know why too. So speak up. Why are you doing these things?"

"To protect Potter."

It was Dumbledore who looked amused; his lips were curling into a smile. "Why Harry?"

Malfoy could not believe Dumbledore wanted to hear it again; he opened his mouth several times before muttering, "Because he is…"

Silence. The blonde boy looked down to his shiny black shoes.

"Because I love him…?"

Nothing happened for just a moment, as if the air itself settled into the confines of the motionless room, but then Malfoy glanced back to the professor, blushing enigmatically though looking surly.

"—but it still does not make him trust me."

"At least now you have spoken the truth without the Veritaserum." Nodded Dumbledore, approving the development, "So go and tell him."

Malfoy's eyes boggled.

"What?"

"Tell him the truth. It will not make him trust you, because he already does. He is merely concerned about you. He wants to be there for you, Draco. He wants _you_ to trust _him_."

A/N: Hello everyone! Firstly I'd like to note that I'm sorry for Harry's complacent nature in the story, I know I didn't give him any spunk but I just wanted him as innocent as possible. It's my first time trying to do a story so sweetly. Is it too cheesy?

I would also just like to say thank you to all those who bothered to review. I can't believe it's actually been hell trying to reach these reviews or update; it has been gruesomely hard to take a peek during computer class, or take a ride to a mall, or asking friends to see the reviews. But I am entirely grateful for the few minutes you gave me, whether it be to express praise, critique, threat (eek . ) or total abomination. And even if I can't name you all personally, and email you all (which, actually, I do want to do…Stop looking doubtfully at me!) at least I get to thank you here. I find the reviews all worth it, and all heart-warming, and that's why I still go through all the trouble. Hehe. So since you've converted me to a total sap and rendered me your slave, what would you like me to do? suggestive hint


	7. Happiness

**VII - Happiness**

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Firstly I'd like to note that I'm sorry for Harry's complacent nature in the story, I know I didn't give him any spunk but I just wanted him as innocent as possible. It's my first time trying to do a story so sweetly. Is it too cheesy?

I would also just like to say thank you to all those who bothered to review. I can't believe it's actually been hell trying to reach these reviews or update; it has been gruesomely hard to take a peek during computer class, or take a ride to a mall, or asking friends to see the reviews. But I am entirely grateful for the few minutes you gave me, whether it be to express praise, critique, threat (eek . ) or total abomination. And even if I can't name you all personally, and email you all (which, actually, I do want to do…Stop looking doubtfully at me!) at least I get to thank you here. I find the reviews all worth it, and all heart-warming, and that's why I still go through all the trouble. Hehe. So since you've converted me to a total sap and rendered me your slave, what would you like me to do:suggestive hint:

---

"_Happiness makes up in height for what it lacks in length."_

—_Robert Frost_

---

Malfoy was just sitting in the snow, contemplating about what Dumbledore had said when a young, sweet voice asked, "Here again?"

Malfoy looked up from where he was for the second time this week. Harry was above him, just like before, a wan smile over his features as he carried a small, porcelain plate. His scarf wrapped around his neck several times, and his shoes were wet with snow. Malfoy nodded at him, acknowledging, and gazed over at the frozen lake. The still water reflected the scenery perfectly.

"Potter."

"Yes me." Replied Harry curtly, "Cheesecake?"

Malfoy closed his eyes and smirked. Potter seemed to love cheesecake.

"Sure," he drawled out.

A small silence greeted him, and when he glanced up again, Harry's emerald eyes were saucers wide. The question blared, unasked.

_You said yes to the cheesecake!_

Malfoy snorted. "What are you ogling at? Sit down."

Potter did as he was told. They stared at each other wordlessly as another cold breeze flirted through their hair. The calm Malfoy took the fork from Harry and tasted a piece of the cake. It tasted sweet and cold and delicious. He savored the creamy, soft texture, rolling it in his tongue before swallowing. He handed the fork back to Harry with a smile, and received a dubious look. The blonde shrugged nonchalantly, but inside he also wondered about his strange, friendly actions.

Malfoy opened his mouth when he had finished his bite, again unsure of what he was about to say.

"Potter, I'm…"

"…Yes?" Harry quirked.

Malfoy stared at the green-eyed lad, wondering truly what he was going to say.

_Potter, I'm an asshole._

_Potter, I'm sorry._

_Potter, I'm afraid of what's going to happen._

_Potter, I'm regretting everything I've done to hurt you._

_Potter, I'm in love with you._

Malfoy sighed it out, in a quick, huffy sigh.

"Nothing."

He looked away, back to the lake, watching it with a mournful expression. The cold was getting to him. Maybe it was time to go back inside.

"Why do you torture yourself like this?"

Harry's question pierced seamlessly through his thoughts. Malfoy scrunched his nose and adjusted his robe.

"You think I like it?"

"Then why do you do it?"

Malfoy turned back to Harry, glaring, "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because you avoid the first ones." Harry pointed out, looking as stubborn as before. They stared for a long moment, again back to sparking the battle of wills. Finally, Malfoy released his gaze and instead faced back to the body of water before them.

"It's unfair." He said, quietly, "Why can't I know about you, Potter?"

Harry too glanced at the lagoon, absentmindedly stroking his scar with a finger. The lake looked grey and dead. The sun was gone, and the sky seemed darker, looming into night. The clouds looked heavy.

"Everyone _knows_ about The-Boy-Who-Lived," piped Harry, sarcastically.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and sardonically replied, "But not everyone _knows_ Harry."

They looked at each other, before Harry smiled.

"…Okay, Draco," he said, sportingly, "Ask me a question."

Malfoy did not even hesitate, "Why do you ask me so many things?"

Harry blinked up at him, and Malfoy looked well into the green orbs, eyes that held so much emotion. Harry's tousled black hair caught a few dewdrops of snow. The Gryffindor was staring, but kept light-lipped. In a distance, a streak of lightning and thunder echoed with a resounding clap.

"See?" Malfoy muttered, unnoticing the storm brewing, instead watching Harry with a fixed gaze.

"Well, it's a tough one…" Squirmed Harry quietly. It took a while before he answered.

"Well… I ask you these questions because… because I care about you."

Immediately Malfoy's eyes flickered and other questions popped into his head, "Why do you care about me? What am I to you?"

Harry shook his head, his cheeks suddenly flushing.

"I… I don't know."

Malfoy threw his hands in the air, triumphant but annoyed.

"You see? You can't even answer properly. And here you are darting me with inquiries." (Malfoy made a mimic of someone stupid throwing darts to the lake.)

"Well mine are relatively easier!" Shot Harry.

"For you it is, because you're the one that asks them!"

They looked at each other again, both glaring unhappily, both unwavering. The night sky began to fall over them, but neither noticed. The wind began to grow more forceful, but they merely shivered. Finally, Harry looked down and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

Malfoy blinked.

_He said sorry._

_You don't have the guts to do that, Draco._

Malfoy took a long sigh, something he had never done in Harry's presence, and closed his eyes. What was he afraid of? Why can't he take Dumbledore's advice? After all, what else could go wrong? He couldn't ever get into a decent conversation without breaking into a fight, anyway. Why not let him hear the truth?

_Why not trust him?_

"Do you know why I'm such a bastard, Harry?" Said Malfoy so suddenly that Harry looked up, surprised. If the circumstances were less serious, Malfoy would have burst out laughing at Harry's cautious expression.

Harry eyed him warily, wondering if this was another trick to smite an insult.

"No."

Malfoy looked up at him, and showed him his eyes, now less distant, less firm, less mysterious. His guard was gone; his ruse has finally been stripped of. He was not Malfoy anymore, he was Draco. He knew Harry could see his emotions fully, he knew Harry had seem _him_ at last. His eyes made a silent declaration, almost like, 'Here I am, Harry Potter, unclothed of my Malfoy name. Here I am, Harry Potter, your Draco.'

Harry seemed to have seen the change in Malfoy's demeanor, for he sat up straight and furrowed his brows. Malfoy looked at him helplessly, the truth spilling out of his mouth like the morning sunrays at the break of dawn.

"I'm a bastard because my family carved me into one... Because all my life I had never learned to be anything but a chauvinistic prat."

"—You can change." Said Harry immediately, looking concerned and worried.

"Well… it does not happen overnight."

A nod. Snowflakes began touching their faces. Another growl of thunder echoed from far away. The two students continued to stare at each other, everything from the cold to the cheesecake beside them were forgotten.

Malfoy took a long, deep breath.

_I'm going to tell him._

_I'm going to tell him before the storm beats me to it. Before the ribbons of courage unfurl…_

He stared at Harry, the words forming into his mouth, curling at his tongue, and brought out by a voice that almost seemed too soft to hear.

"Potter… _Harry_…" he said, leaning forward, "do you know why I chose your side? Do you know why I did it?"

"No."

Malfoy paused for a quick moment.

_Because I knew you were right._

_Because you are so kind._

_Because you are so beautiful._

_Because I cannot get my mind off you._

_Because I care about you._

_Because I love you._

No. Words aren't enough

Malfoy leaned in towards Harry, their eyes staring deep, his breath warming. Lips touched, feather-lightly, and Malfoy noted that Harry was sweet and tender and wonderful. And he pushed, until his kiss was deep, until his tongue was inside and meeting Harry's, until Malfoy was kissing the other boy intensely.

_Because I love you._

Harry came in closer, a hand touching Malfoy's cheek. They kissed for a long moment, before Malfoy slowly pulled away. Harry sat stunned, and for a while the blonde was afraid. But the Gryffindor broke into a smile. Malfoy smirked back.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

Harry laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

**Fin**

---

I'm done! I'm done!

_:dances: _

freedom!

_:something falls from under the sky:_

huh—oh what? Oh… yeah… My other fics…

_:shuffles away with her head bowed down:_

Oh well… Love ya!


End file.
